


Prompts for adoption

by Bexwolf1224



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexwolf1224/pseuds/Bexwolf1224
Summary: Here are some ideas for wynonna earp stories if anyone is willing to use them as prompts. I would really love to see these ideas come to life, it's just I'm not good at writing





	Prompts for adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Please criticize as much as you want. I don't control what goes on in my mind.

Hey guys so I have some ideas that have been in my head for a while now and was wondering if anyone could turn these in to actual stories for me. I’m not very good at writing stories but these ideas have been in my head for a while, I’m hoping someone can turn these in to stories. If your interested please comment below with your email. I know that these are all Nicole centric but she’s my favorite character. I can’t control what pops into my head.

 

Wynonna Earp prompts  
1\. What if Nicole hadn’t been wearing her bulletproof vest when she was shot by willa  
2\. A demon attacks Nicole causing her to go into a coma and the only way to save her is for wynonna and Waverly to go into her mind. Along the way they see memories of her life showing the sisters how abusive Nicole’s family was to her  
3\. Wynonna is in love with Nicole who is in an abusive relationship with Rosita  
4\. Waverly leaves Nicole standing at the altar because she is afraid to take the next step. Two years later she returns, how have things changed while she was gone?  
5\. Champ, angry at Nicole for stealing Waverly ambushes Nicole with some of his friends and they attack her leaving her behind shorty’s where wynonna finds her  
6\. Omega Nicole has just arrive in purgatory and meets Alpha Waverly and wynonna. Can be either wayhaught or wynhaught


End file.
